6/112
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَكَذَلِكَ جَعَلْنَا لِكُلِّ نِبِيٍّ عَدُوًّا شَيَاطِينَ الإِنسِ وَالْجِنِّ يُوحِي بَعْضُهُمْ إِلَى بَعْضٍ زُخْرُفَالْقَوْلِ غُرُورًا وَلَوْ شَاء رَبُّكَ مَا فَعَلُوهُ فَذَرْهُمْ وَمَا يَفْتَرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve kezâlike cealnâ li kulli nebiyyin aduvven şeyâtînel insi vel cinni, yûhî ba’duhum ilâ ba’dın zuhrufel kavli gurûrâ(gurûran), ve lev şâe rabbuke mâ fealûhu fe zerhum ve mâ yefterûn(yefterûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve kezâlike : ve böylece 2. cealnâ : kıldık 3. li kulli : hepsine 4. nebiyyin : peygamber 5. aduvven : düşman olarak 6. şeyâtîne : şeytanlar 7. el insi : insan 8. ve el cinni : ve cin 9. yûhî : vahyederler 10. ba'du-hum : onlardan bazısı 11. ilâ ba'dın (ba'du-hum ilâ ba'dın) : bazısına : (birbirlerine) 12. zuhrufe : süslü, güzel 13. el kavli : söz(ler) 14. gurûran : aldatarak 15. ve lev : ve eğer 16. şâe : diledi 17. rabbu-ke : senin Rabbin 18. mâ fealû-hu : onu yapmazlardı 19. fe zer-hum : öyleyse onları terket (bırak) 20. ve mâ : ve şey 21. yefterûne : iftira ediyorlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı İşte biz, böylece her peygambere insan ve cin Şeytanlarını düşman ettik; bâzısı, bâzısına yaldızlı sözler söyleyerek aldatır. Rabbin dileseydi yapamazlardı bunu, onları da bırak, iftirâlarını da. Ali Bulaç Meali Böylece her peygambere, insan ve cin şeytanlarından bir düşman kıldık. Onlardan bazısı bazısını aldatmak için yaldızlı sözler fısıldarlar. Rabbin dileseydi bunu yapmazlardı. Öyleyse onları yalan olarak düzmekte olduklarıyla başbaşa bırak. Ahmet Varol Meali Bu şekilde her peygambere insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman ettik. Onlar aldatmak için, birbirlerine yaldızlı sözler fısıldarlar. Rabbin dileseydi bunu yapmazlardı. Sen onları uydurduklarıyla başbaşa bırak. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (112-113) Aldatmak için birbirlerine cazip sözler fısıldayan cin ve insan şeytanlarını her peygambere düşman yaptık. Bu şeytanlar ahirete inanmayanların kalblerinin o sözlere yönelmesi, ondan hoşnut olması ve kendilerinin işledikleri suçları işlemeleri için böyle yaparlar. Rabbin dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı, sen onları iftiraları ile başbaşa bırak; Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) İşte böylece biz her peygambere insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman kıldık. Bunlar aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı laflar fısıldarlar. Rabbin dileseydi, bunu yapamazlardı. O hâlde, onları iftiralarıyla baş başa bırak. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Böylece biz, her peygambere insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman kıldık. (Bunlar), aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı sözler fısıldarlar. Rabbin dileseydi onu da yapamazlardı. Artık onları uydurdukları şeylerle başbaşa bırak. Edip Yüksel : Böylece, her peygambere insanlardan ve cinlerden olan şeytanları düşman kıldık. Aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı sözleri vahyederler. Rabbin dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı. Onlara ve ettikleri iftiralara aldırma. Edip Yüksel Meali Böylece, her peygambere insanlardan ve cinlerden olan şeytanları düşman kıldık. Aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı sözleri vahyederler. Rabbin dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı. Onlara ve ettikleri iftiralara aldırma. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Böylece Biz, her peygambere insanların ve cinlerin şeytanlarını düşman etmişizdir; bunlar, aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı sözler fısıldarlar. Eğer Rabbin dileseydi bunları yapmazlardı. O halde onları iftiraları ile başbaşa bırak! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve böyle biz her peygambere ins-ü cinn şeytanlarını düşman kılmışızdır, bunlar aldatmak için birbirlerine lâfın yaldızlısını telkın eder dururlar, eğer rabbın dilese idi bunu yapmazlardı, o halde bırak şunları uydurdukları hurafât ile haşrolsunlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve böyle her peygamber için insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman kıldık. Onların bazısı bazısına, aldatmak için sözün yaldızlısını telkin eder. Ve eğer Rabbin dilemiş olsaydı onu yapmazlardı, artık onları ve iftira eder oldukları şeyleri bırak. Muhammed Esed Ve işte böylece, biz, hem insanlar hem de görünmez varlıklar içinden zihin çelmeyi amaçlayan yaldızlı/parlak yarı hakikatleri birbirine fısıldayan şeytani güçleri peygambere düşman kıldık. Ama Rabbin dilemedikçe onlar bunu yapamazlardı: o halde, onlardan ve onların mesnetsiz hayallerinden uzak durun! Suat Yıldırım Böylece biz her peygambere, insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman yaptık. Onlardan kimi kimine, aldatmak için birtakım yaldızlı sözler fısıldayıp telkin ederler. Eğer Rabbin dileseydi, bunu yapamazlardı. O halde onları, düzmekte oldukları yalanlarıyla baş başa bırak! Süleyman Ateş Meali Böylece biz, her peygambere insan ve cin şeytânlarını düşman yaptık. (Bunlar), aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı sözler fısıldarlar. Rabbin dileseydi onu yapamazlardı. Artık onları, uydurdukları şeylerle baş başa bırak. Şaban Piriş Meali Böylece, Biz, her peygambere insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman kıldık. Birbirlerini aldatmak için yaldızlı sözler telkin ederler, Rabbin dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı. Öyleyse onları uydurdukları şeylerle başbaşa bırak. Ümit Şimşek Meali Her peygambere insan ve cin şeytanlarını Biz böylece düşman ettik ki, bunlar, aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı sözler ilham ederler. Eğer Rabbin dileseydi onlar bunu yapamazdı; onun için sen onları uydurduklarıyla baş başa bırak. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk İşte böyle, biz peygambere insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman yaptık. Bunlar aldatmak için birbirlerine lafın yaldızlısını fısıldarlar. Rabbin dileseydi onu yapamazlardı. Bırak onları, düzdükleri iftiralarla başbaşa kalsınlar; Yusuf Ali (English) Likewise did We make for every Messenger an enemy,- evil ones among men and Jinns, inspiring each other with flowery discourses by way of deception. If thy Lord had so willed, they would not have done it: so leave them and what they forge. M. Pickthall (English) Thus have We appointed unto every Prophet an adversary devils of humankind and jinn who inspire in one another plausible discourse through guile. If thy Lord willed, they would not do so; so leave them alone with their devising; =TEFSİRLER= Elmalı Orjinal yorumu Ve böyle biz her Peygambere �ns-ü Cinn �eytanlarını dü�man kılmı�ızdır, bunlar aldatmak için birbirlerine lâfın yaldızlısını telkın eder dururlar, e�er rabbın dilese idi bunu yapmazlardı, o halde bırak �unları uydurdukları hurafât ile ha�rolsunlar 112 Bir de o yaldızlı lâfa Âhırete inanmıyanların gönülleri aksın ve onu ho�lansınlar ve bu ele geçirmekte oldukları varidatı elde etsinler diye öyle yaparlar 113 �imdi de: Allah size mufasselen kitab indirmi� iken ben Allahtan ba�kasını mı hakem istiyece�im? kendilerine kitab verdiklerimiz de bilirler ki o temamiyle hakk olarak senin rabbından indirilmi�tir, sakın �übhelenenlerden olma 114 Rabbının kelimesi do�rulukça da, adaletçe de tam kemalindedir, onun kelimelerini de�i�tirebilecek yok, semi' o, alîm o 115 Yerdekilerin ekserisine uyarsan seni Allah yolundan saptırırlar, onlar sırf zann ardında gider ve sade atarlar 116 Her halde rabbındır en ziyade bilen kim yolundan sapıyor, do�ru gidenleri en ziyade bilen de o 117 Ya Muhammed 112. › �Ù¡Û¨ˆ�×�ë böyle -ya'ni her ümmete amelini tezyin etti�imiz gibi, yâhud sana onları dü�man kıldısh: »2029 �ımız gibi  u� È� Ü¤ ä� b Û¡ Ø¢3£¡ ã� j¡ ó£§ Ç� †¢ ë£¦ ›¡£å¡v¤Ûa�ë ¡¤ã¡ü¤ a �åî©Ÿb�î,�‘ a her Peygambere de �ns-ü Cin �eytanlarını dü�man kıldık.- Mahabbet ve ülfeti veren Allah oldu�u gibi adavet ve nefreti veren, dostu dost, dü�manı dü�man yapan da Allahdır. Ve dü�manı bulunmak Peygamberler miyanında yalnız sana mahsus de�il hepsinde cari bir kaidedir. �ns-ü Cin �eytanları her Peygambere dü�man ola gelmi�tir. « ¡£å¡v¤Ûa�ë ¡¤ã¡ü¤ a �åî©Ÿb�î,�‘» terkibinin i zafeti, beyaniyye veya lâmiyye olması hakkında iki kavil vardır. Beyaniyye oldu�una göre �nsten olan �eytanlar ve Cinden olan �eytanlar demek olur. Ve �eytanların bir kısmı �ns cinsinden bir kısmı da Cin cinsinden oldu�u anla�ılır. Lâmiyye oldu�una göre de �nsee mahsus, ya'ni insanlara musallat, insan aldatma�a mahsus �eytanlar, Cinne mahsus, Cinnîleri aldatma�a mahsus �eytanlar demek olur. Ve bu surette �eytanın ne �ns, ne Cin de�il, üçüncü bir cins oldu�u ve fakat bir kısmı �nse, bir kısmı da Cinne musallat olmak üzere iki nevi' bulundu�u anla�ılır. Ikrime, Dahhak, Süddî, Kelbî gibi bâ'zı müfessirîn izafetin lâmiyye olması ve mugayeret ifade etmesi asl oldu�una binaen �eytanların �ns-ü Cinne mugayir bir cins ve hepsi evlâdı iblis oldu�una kail olmu�lardır. Fakat �bni Abbastan Ata ve Mücahid ve Hasen ve katade izafeti beyaniyyeyi ıhtiyar ederek demişlerdir ki: Şeytan ins-ü Cinden her hangi bir âtiy ve mütemerriddir. Ya'ni gerek �ns ve gerek Cinden olsun serke�, mütekebbir, fitnekâr, anud, ele avuca sı�maz, kaypak, yola gelmez olanların hepsine �aytan denilir. (Sûrei Bakareye bak) Mü�arünileyhim demi�lerdir ki: Cinden de �eytanlar vardır �nsden de �eytanlar vardır. Ve Cinden olan �eytan mü'mini aldatmaktan Âciz kalınca mütemerrid bir insana, ya'ni bir �ns �eytanına gider ve mü'mini aldatma�a te�vık eder. Ve böyle insanlardan �eytanlar bulundu�una �unu delil göstermi�lerdir ki «Hazreti Peygamber sallallahü aleyhi vesellem Ebuzer sh:»2030 radıyallahü anhe» Cin ve �ns �eytanlarından teavvüz ettinmi?» buyurmu�tu. Ebu zer «�nsin de �eytanları varmıdır? dedim «Evet onlar Cin �eytanlarından daha �erdir» buyurdu» diye rivayet etmi�tir. Ve i�te bir çok müfessirîn bu âyette bu ma'nâyı tercih etmi�lerdir. Çünkü siyakı âyet, küffarın adavet ü sefahetine kar�ı Resulullahı tesliye hakkındadır. �u halde �eyatini ins, göze görünür �eytan insanlar, �eyatini Cin de göze görünmez, nazarlardan gizli �eytanlar demek olur. Ma'lûmdur ki �ns, nev'i insan, be�er, beni Âdem demektir. Müfredinde «�nsî» denilir. Ve buna mukabil olan Cin de gayrıme'nus, gizli bir nev'ımahlûkı ruhanî demek olur ki bunun müfredinde de «Cinnî» denilir. Ve iki sahife evvel beyan olundu�u üzere cin biri eamm, biri ehass olmak üzere iki ma'nâ ile tefsir olunmu�tur. Feyruz abadî Besairinde bunun �öyle telhıs ederek demi�tir ki cin: hakkında iki türlü kavil vardır. B�R�S�, cin mutlaka havassın mecmuundan müstetir olan ruhaniyune ıtlak olunur ki ins mukabilidir. Bu surette Melâike ve �eyatin cinde dahil olur. Binaenaleyh Melâike ile cin beyninde umum ve hususı mutlak vardır. Her Melâike Cindir, her Cin Melâike de�ildir. �K�NC�S�, Cin ruhanîyunun bir kısmına ıtlak olunur. Zira ruhaniyyun üç kısımdır: 1- Ahyardır ki Melâikedir. 2- E�rardır ki �eyatındır. 3- Ahyarı da E�rarı da mü�temil olan evsattır ki ma'nâyı hassıyle Cin taifesidir. �lh». Demek olur ki burada Cin, �ns mukabili zikredildi�i için « �õ¬b�×�Š¢‘ £Ü¡é¨ ¡Û aì¢Ü�È�u P›6©é¡£2�‰ ¡Š¤ß�a ¤å�Ç �Õ��1�Ï£å¡ ¡v¤Ûa �å¡ß �æb�× a Û¤ v¡ å£� › », de oldu�u gibi ma'nayı eammına masruftur. �eyatını Cin izafeti beyaniyyesile de Melâike ve di�er hıyarı cin adavetten ıhrac edilmi�tir. Kamusta mezkûr oldu�u üzere «�ns» bir insanın bilhassa müâneset etti�i hâlıs yâr-ü hemdemine dahi ıtlak olunur ki enis demek gibidir. Nev'ı be�ere insan ve sh:»2031 ins ıtlakı da i�bu müâneset ma'nası ı'tibariyle oldu�una göre bu ma'nâ esas olarak mülâhaza edilirse bir insanın veya bir kısım insanların ünsiyyetlerinden gâib ve nazarlarından mestur bulunan ecnebîleri ve perde arkasında hareket edenleri de �ns mukabili olan Cin mefhumuna idhal etmek lâzım gelecektir. Bu surette ma'nayı eammile Cin berveçhi bâlâ üç nevi' ruhaniyyun ile beraber nev'ı be�erden bir kısmına da �amil bulunur. Ve bu kısmı be�er di�erine nazaran Cinnin ma'nayı ahassı ve ahass ma'nâsile �nsin en yakın mukabili demek olur. Gerçi seleften Cinnin bu mânası sarahaten nakledilmi� de�il ise de me�hur oldu�u üzere �ns-ü Cin mecmuuna « ¡å¤î�Ü�Ô�q» ıtlak edilmesi bu babda sarih gibidir. Zira bu l âakal ba'zı Cinnin de �ns gibi haizi sıklet oldu�unu i�'ar eder. Halbuki ruhaniyyun gerek mücerredat ve gerek ecsamı lâtıfe diye ta'rif edilsin her iki takdir de cismaniyyun mukabili olduklarından ma'nayıma'rufile sıklet mefhumundan haricdirler. Ve binaenaleyh « ¡å¤î�Ü�Ô�q» her halde ziyruh ve zevil'ukul olan ve cismaniyyeti kesifeyi haiz bulunan biri dairesi ünsiyyette me'nus ve zahir, biri de dairei ünsiyyetten gaib ve mestûr iki sıkleti mütekabile demek olur. Ve alel'husus cem'iyyeti hafiyye halinde hareket eden kısmı be�erînin aslı lûgat ı'tibarile ma'�eri Cin mefhumunda duhulüne �üphe yoktur. Ancak cin mefhumunu buna kasretmek, me'nus ve gayri me'nus alel'umum nev'ı be�erden ba�ka gizli Cin yoktur demek de do�ru de�ildir. Zira « ë� a Û¤ v� b¬ æ£� � Ü� Ô¤ ä� b ê¢ ß¡ å¤ Ó� j¤ 3¢ ß¡ å¤ ã� b ‰¡ a Û £� ¡â¢àì » hılkati be�erden mukaddemdir. Ve bu âyette dahi Cin beyan olundu�u üzere ma'nayı eammına masruftur. Ve Allah tealâ hikmeti sübhaniyyesile her peygambere, �ns-ü Cin �eytanlarını dü�man kılmı� ve bu adavet bi'seti enbiyanın bir lâzımı, bir hikmeti, bir sünneti cariyesi olmu�tur. Ve netekim yukarıda « �æì¢à�Ü¤È�í §â¤ì�Ô¡Û ¢é�ä¡£î¢ä�j ¡Û�ë �o¤�‰�… aì¢Ûì¢Ô�î¡Û�ë» ile de buna i �aret buyurulmu�tu. Peygamberlere dü�man olan ve bir kısmı görünen, bir sh:»2032 kısmı görünmiyen bu �ns-ü Cin �eytanları  í¢ ì y© ó 2� È¤ š¢ è¢ á¤ a¡ Û¨ ó 2� È¤ oe§ ‹¢ ¤ Š¢ Ò� a Û¤ Ô� ì¤ 4¡ Ë¢ Š¢ ë ‰¦6 ›a biribirlerine gurur için: aldatmak için lâf zuhrüfü: söz yaldızı: içi bozuk dı�ı süslü aldatıcı sözler vahyederler. Ya'ni vahyeder gibi seri' bir iyma ve i�aretle öyle müzahref, yaldızlı sözler telkın ederler ki bunların sade dı�ındaki süsüne bakanlar aldanırlar, �eytanetlerine meftun olurlar.» -Vahyin envaıle ma'nası ve ta'rifi surei Nisânın sonlarında « a¡ ã£�b¬ a� ë¤ y� î¤ ä� b¬ a¡ Û� î¤ Ù� ×� à� b¬ a� ë¤ y� î¤ ä� b¬ a¡ Û¨ ó ã¢ ì § ë� a Û ä£� 7©ê¡†¤È�2 ¤å¡ß �å£©î¡j » âyetinde tafsıl olunmu� idi bak. Ya'ni sureti umumiyyede vahiy, biri vahyi hak, biri vahyi bâtıl olmak üzere iki nevi'dir. Ve bunun ikisine de �amil olan en umumî ma'nasile vahıy «seri' bir iyma ile söz» demektir. Vahyi hakikî vahyi hak ve cebri ilâhî olmakla beraber seri' bir iyma ve i�aretle sureti hafiyyede verilen telkınatı batılaya dahi mecazen vahıy itlak edilir. �eytanetkâr olanlar da vahiy veya ilhamı hep bu mecazî ma'nâda kullanarak falan ve falandan icrayı �eytanet ederler: ilham almı� derler. Ve i�te �eytanların bu �eytaneti, Enbiyaya adavet ve vahyi hakka rekabet için biribirlerine istinad ve aynı zamanda gurur ile aldatıcı yaldızlı sözler uydurub telkın etmekteki sur'atlerini tefhim için bu âyetteki iyma bu ma'nâyımecazîde irad edilmi� ve fakat « ‹¢ ¤ Š¢ Ò� a Û¤ Ô� ì¤ 4¡ Ë¢ Š¢ ë ‰¦6a » karinei maniası ikame olunarak fili hak, gafletten ve sui tefehhümden sıyanet buyurulmu�tur. Velhasıl her Peygambere dü�man olan �ns-ü Cin �eytanları öyle yaparlar.  ë� Û� ì¤ ‘� b¬ õ� ‰� 2£¢ ›¢êì¢Ü�È�Ï b�ß �Ù ve fakat rabbın dilemi� olsaydı o �eytanlar bunu -bu adaveti, bu sür'ati talkıni, bu yaldızı, bu i�fali- yapmazlardı, yapamazlardı- Ya onlara o kudreti vermez veya verdi�i halde mani' olur yaptırmazdı. Demek ki onların bunu yapabilmeleri ve yapmaları dahi rabbının me�iyyetiyledir. Ve demek ki bunda onun bir hıkmeti vardır. Binaenaleyh sh:»2033 ›�æë¢Š�n¤1�í b�ß�ë ¤á¢ç¤‰�ˆ�Ï sen onları iftiralarına bırak. Bırak ki belâlarını bulsunlar. Onlar o yaptıklarını aldanıb aldanmak için 113.  ë� Û¡ n� –¤ Ì¨¬ó a¡ Û� î¤ é¡ a� Ï¤ d¡, †� ñ¢ a Û£�ˆ© í å� � ü í¢ ìª¤ ›¡ñ�Š¡¨ü¤ b¡2 �æì¢ä¡ß ve Âhırette, akıbete inanmıyanların gönülleri ona, o telkın ettikleri yaldızlı söze veya o gurura meyletsin için ›¢ê¤ì�™¤Š�î¡Û�ë ve bu i ymansızlar onu ho�lansınlar, rızalariyle kendilerine be�ensinler. O yaldıza gönül verib mefhun olsunlar i çin › �æì¢Ï ¡Š�n¤Ô¢ß ¤á¢çb�ß aì¢Ï¡Š�n¤Ô�î¡Û�ë ve i rtikâb etmekte bulundukları fenalıkları irtikâb etsinler için yaparlar: -Ki bütün bu fenalıkların ba�ında Allahtan ba�ka hakem aramak cürmü vardır. Binaenaleyh senin onlara diyece�in �udur: 114. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri VE İŞTE böylece, Biz, hem insanlar hem de görünmez varlıklar içinden zihin çelmeyi amaçlayan yaldızlı/parlak yarı-hakikatleri (98) birbirlerine fısıldayan şeytanî güçleri her peygambere düşman kıldık. Ama Rabbin dilemedikçe onlar bunu yapamazlardı: o halde, onlardan ve onların mesnedsiz hayallerinden uzak durun! 98 - Lafzen, "akıl çelici süslü konuşmaları" yahut "cilalı yalanları" (Lane III, 1223) -yani, aldatıcı çekicilikleriyle insanı baştan çıkaran ve onu bütün gerçek ruhsal değerleri gözardı etmeye yönelten yarı hakikatleri (bkz. ayrıca 25/30- 25/31). Cinn kelimesini "görünmez varlıklar" olarak çevirmem konusunda bkz. yukarıdaki not 86 ve Ek III. Diğer taraftan şeyâtîn terimi (lafzen, "şeytanlar") Kur'an'da çoğunlukla hem insanda hemde ruhsal dünyada mevcut olan şeytanî güçler anlamında kullanılır (karş. 2/14 ve ilgili not). Taberî tarafından nakledilen birçok sahih Hadis'e göre Hz. Peygamber'e, "İnsanlar arasında şeytanlar var mı?" diye sorulduğunda, "Evet, üstelik onlar görünmez varlıklar (cinn) arasındaki şeytanlardan daha kötüdürler". şeklinde cevap verdi. Böylece, yukarıdaki ayetin anlamı şöyle olmaktadır: her peygamber, her ne sebeple olursa olsun, hakikatin sesine kulak vermeyi reddeden ve başka insanları saptırmaya çalışan şeytanî kimselerin manevî -ve çoğu zaman da maddî- düşmanlığına karşı koymak zorunda kalmıştır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 112. Ve böyle her Peygamber için insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman kıldık. Onların bâzısı bazısını aldatmak için sözün yaldızlısını fısıldarlar. Ve eğer Rab'bin dilemiş olsaydı ona yapmazlardı, artık onları ve iftira eder oldukları şeyleri bırak. 112. Resulüm!. Sana karşı bir takım şahıslar, kabileler düşmanlık gösteriyorlar. Bu yalnız sana karşı gösterilen bir düşmanlık değildir. (Ve höyle) Sana karşı düşmanlar bulunduğu gibi senden evvelki (her Peygamber için) de (insan ve cin şeytanlarını) onların muhtelif dlkkafahlarını (düşman kıldık.) o Peygamberler de bu imtihan âleminde hikmet gereği öyle düşmanlar ile karşılaşmışlardır. (Onların) O şeytan yaratılışlı dinsizlerin (bâzısı bazısını aldatmak için) hak'ki kabulden men etmek için (sözün yaldızlısını fısıldar.) şeklen parlak, haddizatında bâtıl, yalan, karanlığa dalmış lakırdılar ile birbirlerine vesveselerde bulunarak dururlar. Fakat Habibim!. Bu bir hikmet gereğidir. (Ve eğer Rab'bin) Onların imanlarını, böyle vesveselerde bulunmamalarını (dilemi; olsa idi onu yapmazlardı) sana karşı düşmanlıkta bulunmazlardı, (artık onları) O çağdaş, dinsizleri (ve iftira eder oldukları şeyleri bırak.) onlardan dolayı üzülme, sen peygamberlik vazifeni yerine getirdiğinden dolayı en güzel akıbetlere kavuşacaksın, onlar da o fena hareketlerinden dolayı en şiddetli cezalara çarpılacaklardır. Artık bu hakikati ancak mü'minler bilirler, buna imân ederler. O inkarcılar ise bu feci âkibetlerini hiç düşünüp bilmezler. Bu âyeti celiledekı vahiyden maksat, vesvese, işaret sür'atli lâkırdıdır. Zuhruf de: Dış yüzü süslü olduğu halde iç yüzü çirkin, bâtıl olan şeydir. Gurur da aldanmaktır, Maslahat ve menfaate uygun olmayan birşeyi bunlara uygun sanarak cehalete düşmektir. Celal Yıldırım tefsiri İnsan her ne kadar Allah ve din duygusuyla donatılarak yaratılmış olsa da NEFSİ İTİBARİYLE KÜFÜR VE İSYANA EĞİMLİ bulunuyordur. Bu bakımdan insan iki karşıt duygu ve düşüncenin alanı halindedir. İkisinden birisini üstün duruma getirme serbestisine sahip durumdadır. *Şeytan: Sözlükte ya ŞATANE - YEŞTUNU ya da ŞATE - YEŞİTU fiilinden gelme bir isimdir. Birinci şekliyle MUHALEFET ETMEK, Uzaklaşmak, uzaklaştırmak, Hakk'tan uzak kalmak manalarına gelir. İkincisi itibariyle, ÖFKEDEN yanıp tutuşmak, hased edip KİN BESLEMEK manasına delalet eder. Cin ve şeytanların insana vesvese verip aldatmaya çalışmaları, hayata, ruha ve topluma hareket kazandırmak içindir. Aynı zamanda iyi ve yararlı amelle, sağlam imanın ölçüsünü belirlemeye yöneliktir.Şeytanın yaratılmasındaki hikmette de bir bakıma budur. Çünkü Allah hiç bir şeyi boşuna yaratmamıştır.